


City of Crystals and Quiet

by supernovainparadise



Series: Seafoam [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ba Sing Se, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Complete, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, M/M, Mom Friend Katara (Avatar), Mom Friend Zuko (Avatar), None of my fics are FYI, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Zuko (Avatar), Part two is complete... Expect more in the future!, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Tell me they aren't the impulse control for their group, There Is No War In Ba Sing Se, Waterbender Zuko, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovainparadise/pseuds/supernovainparadise
Summary: Zuko finally reunites with his uncle in Ba Sing Se, but at the cost of the only friends he's ever really known. And as the spring wears on, Zuko must ultimately make a decision that might tear him apart, all while attempting to master himself and his emotions for good.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Seafoam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872988
Comments: 25
Kudos: 279





	1. Chapter 1

Zuko wasn't sure what he was expecting out of Ba Sing Se, but he was expecting it to be at least better than the colonies. He was wrong; from what he'd seen of the Lower Ring so far, it seemed like it might be worse. Refugees, many of them living on the streets, milled around one another, subdued and not meeting each other's eyes. All Zuko could think as he gently pushed past them was _how am I going to find Uncle in this?_

It was pure luck that he stumbled across the tea shop. He knew it was unlikely, but even if he didn't find his uncle here, perhaps he would be able to pick up his trail. There was, of course, a chance that he had visited this particular tea shop. And so, despite the trepidation in his step, Zuko opened the door and let the familiar aroma of tea drift over him as he stepped inside. A handful of waiters bustled around, serving tea to refugees and off-duty guards and low-class merchants. Zuko glanced around, reaching up and cautiously lowering his hood when he heard a familiar and soothing laugh...

He turned on his heel and felt his breath hitch in his throat. "Uncle?" he whispers, and he's certain it's drowned out by the crowd, but somehow Iroh hears him and turns towards him.

"Zuko. I've missed you so much," Iroh says, and he holds his arms open.

There is no hesitation in Zuko's steps as he throws himself into his Uncle's arms, tears flowing freely. "I missed you too," Zuko chokes out.

The next week is a blur; the owner of the tea shop is quick to hire Zuko when he offers, and Zuko can only hope he proves himself to be a good employee. He occasionally serves as a waiter, but the owner keeps him in the back. Zuko is certain that it's because of his scar at first, but then he remembers that he is possibly the most awkward man in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom combined. So instead, he's often sent on errands. Collecting more tea leaves from the village in the Agrarian Zone, picking up ingredients from the markets of the Lower Ring, requisitioning new tea cups from the refugee artisans... Zuko is quick to settle into the routine, and he finds himself merely happy that he has an actual bed and not just a tent and sleeping bag. But even more so than that, he's happy to have his uncle back.

But having Iroh back doesn't keep Zuko from glancing out into the crowds, hoping to spot a flash of blue or orange... He listens for Toph's unique laugh, for Sokka's jokes, for Aang's cheerful tones, for Katara's scolding. He doesn't hear it. He tricks himself into thinking he does a few times, but as the week drags on, he tells himself that they are gone. They've likely delivered the information they found at the Spirit Library, found Appa, and went off to begin the invasion plan. Zuko tells himself that this is a good thing, that it means he won't have to face his sister or father, that the Fire Nation will never learn of his unique abilities.

And yet, when he lies awake and stares out the window, down at the lanterns of the city, he dreams up fleeting glimpses of what his life might become if he does help with the invasion. If he dethrones his father. About the life he could have at the end of it all. Maybe he'd buy a place on the beach. Maybe he'd even become the Fire Lord. Regardless of what the end looks like in his mind, of what that life could be, there is one constant about it; Sokka remains by his side. As his lover, as his advisor, as his friend...

Zuko's never ached for anything more.


	2. Chapter 2

It's his third day at the tea shop when _he_ walks in, trailed by his two friends. He turns, and he has this stupid smirk on his face, and the way he holds himself is full of confidence and certainty and okay... Maybe Zuko has a type. Zuko quietly hopes that he has a sense of humor and self-righteousness on top of that and his good looks. Although... he could stand to lose the grass stalk he has hanging out of his mouth. He counts himself lucky that he's acting as a host today, and approaches the boy with a smile he hopes looks at least somewhat genuine, and if he brushes a little of his hair over his scar to cover parts of it, well... No one will notice, right?

"Good morning!" Zuko chirps, trying to pull off an attitude that matches Katara's. "Table for three?"

He's both surprised, embarrassed, and maybe a little delighted when he sees the way his expression changes from mischievous and curious to one of admiration. "How about for just the two of us?"

The shorter of his friends punches him in the arm, and Zuko has to ignore the way his gut twists at the familiar action. "I'm afraid I'm a little busy right now..."

The boy chuckles, and holds out his hands. "My name's Jet; this is Smellerbee and Long Shot."

Zuko takes it, Jet's hand calloused in his own. "Z-- Lee. It's nice to meet you. Now, about that table...?"

"Only if I can take you on a date after you're off of work," Jet says, and Zuko's pretty sure he nods, because after he leads Jet and his friends to an empty table, the rest of the afternoon flies by and when he deposits his apron and changes into the nicest outfit he owns before stepping out of the shop, Jet is there waiting for him. He offers Zuko is hand, and smiles a little when Zuko hesitates to take it.

"Worried? The Earth Kingdom is a lot less... weird about this sorta thing than the Fire Nation."

Zuko takes a deep breath, and delicately places his own hand in Jet's. Jet leads them down the streets of Ba Sing Se, until they eventually reach an outdoor restaurant. Zuko will admit that the conversation stalls a bit... He has to tell quite a few lies... where he's from, why he traveled so much, so on and so forth. Luckily for him, Jet seems to get the gist and changes the conversation to more mundane and less personal topics.

After a fairly nice dinner, they head back to Zuko's apartment. Zuko pauses outside the door, and turns to say goodbye to Jet. Jet smiles, and while Zuko's heart might stutter a bit at the open affection from the handsome boy, it doesn't skip a beat. There's something, but... it isn't the something he's looking for. Just as he moves to open the door and say his goodnights, Uncle opens the door instead with a wide grin.

"Were you going to turn your date away, nephew? Please, please come in!"

Jet shrugs and sends an apologetic look to Zuko before following Iroh inside. Iroh waxes about tea a long enough that his current cup has gone cold. Zuko turns to glance at some movement outside, and when he turns around he sees that Iroh's cup is steaming again.

And he sees from the flicker of emotion on Jet's face, he's not the only one. Jet is quick to say goodbye, and Zuko is quick to guide him out, and as soon as Jet is gone he turns to his uncle and hisses, "what were you thinking?! Firebending in front of him?"

Iroh has the good sense to look guiltily down at his cup. "I merely wanted to warm my tea-"

"AGH! I can't believe you!" Zuku yells, before turning and storming off towards the other side of the apartment, flinging open the curtain that divides his small space from the rest of the room and throwing it shut behind him.

He hears his uncle shuffling around as Zuko sits and tries to calm his temper. For a moment it only makes him angrier, but then he manages to find the source of his waterbending, the unique flow of his Chi... And he feels the tension in his shoulders relax, and the anger is replaced instead with guilt. Just as Zuko gets up to apologize to his uncle, Iroh puts the lights out. Zuko sighs, and lays back on his bed, staring out his window at the city.

He doesn't see Jet again that week, but he's fairly certain he sees his friends around. Smellerbee usually sends a little wave his way, and sometimes Long Shot will spare him a nod, but aside from that it's like Jet simply doesn't exist. He's vanished from Zuko's life, but at least the encounter and Zuko's outburst keeps Uncle Iroh from firebending again. Zuko does feel bad, but reminds himself that they're positions aren't quite fair; Zuko can still waterbend without consequences, whereas Iroh can't even heat a cup of tea without the possibility of getting arrested.

This difference comes to ahead one late evening, when their only customers at the shop are a few off duty guards and a small handful of workers just heading home. Zuko is carefully cleaning one of the tables, frowning down at a particularly stubborn spot of dirt, when the doors burst open and Jet stands there, chest heaving and a look of fury on his face as he jabs his hook towards Zuko and Iroh.

"Those two are firebenders!"

...

The shop is silent. Everyone turns to stare at Jet with open mouths and disbelief. Jet, to his credit, pulls himself up and says, "I saw the old man heating his tea!"

One of the off duty guards scoffs. "They work in a tea shop?"

"They're firebenders, I'm telling you! You need to arrest them before they burn this city to the ground!" Jet hisses, and Zuko has had enough.

"We aren't firebenders, and I have irrefutable proof." Zuko says, dropping his cloth on the table.

Jet merely scoffs. "I doubt that."

Zuko smirks, pushes his sleeves back, and raises both his hands, wrists slightly limp... And the trough outside explodes. With a quick motion, Zuko forms the water into one cohesive length, and bends it into a ball over Jet's head. Everyone else is staring at him, and Jet looks around with a frown.

"How was that supposed to prove anything?" Jet asks, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Zuko drops the water, leaving Jet completely soaked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ty Lee_ was merely glad to be out and about again, not stuck traveling with the circus, or in some stuffy building in the Fire Nation. It gave her space to stretch out and move around, and sate her curiosity. Although, there were a few... drawbacks. Don't get her wrong! She adored traveling with Mai, getting to be with the girl she considered to be her best, best, best friend in the whole wide world was a treat! But Azula... Ty Lee likes Azula, really she does, but she scared her. Ty Lee finds herself avoiding her on occasion, and this seems to be one such occasion.

It's after the mess with the drill, and Ty Lee is down by a nearby creek, scrubbing a set of clothes. The sensation of the water over her hands, and watching the dirt flow in the current reminds her of what happened of the drill... of what happened with Zuko.

And though Ty Lee knows she could be wrong, she's almost certain what she saw him doing was _waterbending_. Or maybe earthbending? No, he had his feet frozen, definitely waterbending. He had shoved back all that fluid in the drill, and with the Avatar's help, ultimately caused it to break down. So not only was her childhood friend a waterbender, but he was also a fairly powerful waterbender. Ty Lee had known, as soon as she pushed herself up from the sludge, that she should tell Azula. That she needed to be informed of this, that the information would be sent straight to the Fire Lord...

But Ty Lee also knew how Zuko had gotten his scar. She'd been there the day of the Agni Kai. And she knew that if Fire Lord Ozai got his hands on this information... what would happen to Zuko then? Sure, as a traitor he'd be dragged back in chains and jailed for the rest of his life... but the Fire Nation had a deep-rooted hatred and fear of waterbenders. What would his father do to him when he figured out that Zuko was a much larger threat than he had thought?

And so Ty Lee said nothing to Azula, quietly telling herself that it wouldn't matter in the end...

... would it?

* * *

 _Sokka_ thought that maybe it was the fact that he was raised in the Water Tribe, but he always preferred the night to the day. Or maybe it had to do with Princess Yue, and the all too brief time he spent with her. Maybe it was merely the fact that the night was quiet, and cool, and it gave him time to think. Tonight was no exception to the rule, and he wandered down the unfamiliar streets of Ba Sing Se's middle ring, lost in distant thoughts.

Tonight, his mind strayed towards Zuko again. It had been doing that a lot lately. Some nights, he thought about how they met. Some nights, he reminisced about how Zuko had been before the North Pole. Some nights, he thought about their days traveling to Ba Sing Se. But tonight, he thought about how Zuko had left. Maybe it was the full moon that was making his mood more melancholy, but nonetheless...

Zuko's leaving was something that Sokka berated himself for not seeing. Zuko had stated when they stepped onto the shore of the Earth Kingdom that he intended to find his Uncle in Ba Sing Se. But somewhere along the way, Sokka's brain had tricked itself into believing that Zuko would stay. That instead he would help them search for Appa, that they would sit around a table and tell stories and jokes. Zuko would criticize the tea, and then Aang the lack of vegetarian options, and then Toph would make a joke out of criticizing the presentation and they would all laugh and chatter. Maybe after dinner, Zuko would come out to the streets with him. They'd talk about nothing and everything. About the moon, about poetry, about the cracks in the stone...

Maybe they'd stand a little too close to be friendly. Maybe Sokka would work up the nerve to take another step. Maybe, when they got back to the house they'd been given, Sokka would kiss Zuko goodnight, and then spend the rest of the night lying awake and thinking about him.

Instead, Sokka wanders the streets alone. He stares up at the moon, he pauses outside a building to listen to a pretty voice recite haikus, he kicks at a loose stone on the street. He feels the cold night air ruffle his hair and burrows into his skin. When Sokka gets back to the house they've been given, Sokka goes to his room without saying goodnight to anyone. 

Sokka lies awake and hopes that wherever Zuko is, he's happy.

* * *

 _Momo_ visits Zuko when he's out at the market, buying a few ingredients for the tea shop. He manages to "convince" the waterbender to buy him some lychee nuts, and then flies around his head in circles, and listens to his familiar laughter. Momo is proud of that; that he's one of the only ones who gets Zuko to laugh. Zuko reaches up and scratches him in that spot he likes, right behind the ear, and he perches on Zuko's shoulder for a while why he finishes up his shopping for the day. Once Zuko reaches the tea shop again, he pauses and gives Momo another lychee nut, a gentle pat on the head, and then heads inside.

Momo chitters at him in a language Zuko will never understand, quietly saying, "please come back."

* * *

 _Zuko_ gives Momo just a bit more attention before he leaves, stepping into the comforting and now familiar atmosphere of the tea shop. He waves to a few of the regular customers, and as he's walking back to put away his groceries, he notices two unfamiliar men talking to his uncle. He frowns and steps up near him to listen in.

"How would you like to own your own tea shop?"

"My own tea shop?" Iroh gasps. "I've dreamed of this for years!"

Once, Zuko would have rolled his eyes or made a sharp comment about it. Instead, he moves to stand beside his uncle and smiles, setting a hand on his shoulder and sending a mischievous wink his way. "We could even advertise that the tea is waterbended!"

Iroh chuckles and shakes the man's hand. The owner of the current tea shop looks crushed, but Zuko hasn't seen his uncle look so happy in a long time. In fact, Iroh decides to take the rest of the day off to celebrate. Zuko watches him go, before dropping his apron at the (very distraught) owner's feet and hands him the ingredients before leaving to begin packing their old apartment up.

Zuko's uncle doesn't come back until late, and though he seems a little subdued, he's still in a jovial mood. He pulls Zuko into a tight hug, and Zuko laughs wetly, burying his head in his Uncle's shoulder. "We're finally getting out of the Lower Ring!"

Iroh laughs and squeezes his nephew gently. "You'll never have to worry about waterbending again."

Zuko suddenly feels a twist in his gut as he gently pulls away. "That doesn't bother you, does it? That I'm a waterbender?"

Iroh chuckles. "My dear nephew, I spent several years studying under the waterbenders where I could. I've always had a great deal of respect for them. That is the difference between myself and your father in that regard; Firelord Ozai fears the waterbenders for what they can do. I respect them for those same reasons."

Zuko smiles and then turns to grin out at the apartment. He can't remember the last time he was this happy, this excited.

"Everything's finally going my way..." Zuko whispers, as the sun sets behind the walls.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying life in the Upper Ring. It was cozy, there was always enough to eat, always extra money to be spent. He'd admit he was still hesitant about buying something he didn't necessarily need, but he did suppose the water tribe style robes were incredibly handsome, as well as comfortable and functional. The shopkeep smiled at him and said that they were traditionally worn by Northern waterbenders, and that's what really did it. Zuko dropped the gold, and came away maybe feeling a little less like he had wasted money.

Iroh was quick to agree with him, grinning at his nephew as he adjusted the unfamiliar tunic. "They suit you well. You almost look like you were born in the water tribe, not... well, you know."

Zuko turns and grins at his uncle, feeling lighter than he has in years. "You really think so?"

"Of course! Now come, we have tea to serve!"

The shop is bustling, and Zuko is kept on his feet. He gently guides the new staff, greets important figures, even occasionally fills requests to waterbend for people. It's met with a great deal of amazement; waterbending is seen as incredibly rare here in the Earth Kingdom. The day goes by very quickly, and before he knows it, Zuko is back in his room and laying on his bed. Despite the speed and tension of the day, his usual connection to the moon keeps him up. So he writes a quick note to his uncle telling him where he's going, and goes for a walk down to the middle ring.

It's in the middle ring where he finds the leaflet. It's simple, but the drawing is unmistakable...

Aang still hasn't found Appa.

Zuko feels his heart sink. He had imagined that Aang and the others had left days ago, weeks even. Instead, they were still searching for a creature who Zuko quietly wondered if he was even still alive. Zuko sighs, and tucks the leaflet into his pocket. As he does so, he catches movement out of the corner of his eye, before spotting a Dai Li agent ducking back into an alleyway. Zuko frowns, thumbing the edge of the paper and thinking...

Was it possible the Dai Li had Appa?

The thought keeps him awake the rest of the night. He tosses the scenario over in his mind, again and again... Why would they need Appa? He doesn't serve them any purpose. Maybe they need an extra mount? Or maybe... his mind whispers, maybe they're trying to keep Aang in Ba Sing Se. Maybe it isn't Appa's usefulness they need, but the blackmail he provides. Zuko sits bolt upright in bed, tosses on the darkest clothes he owns, and sprints out into the city in search of something he hasn't seen in quite some time.

It's pure luck he manages to get his hands on the Blue Spirit mask again.

It's even luckier that he manages to... _convince_ the Dai Li agent to help him the next night. The information he gives Zuko is invaluable, and if Zuko is smart he'll go hunting for Aang and tell him exactly where to find Appa. It doesn't take much for his mind to twist that idea... What're the chances he'll even want to see you again, let alone believe you? After everything you've done? He'll turn you away, and Appa will end up beneath that lake forever.

If you want something done right...

* * *

The underside of the lake is easy to access for a waterbender. He imagines it would be easier for an earthbender, but he has to make do with the abilities he's been granted. He drops silently into the stone tunnels, creeping along silently, right ear perked for any sign of approaching footsteps. He slips down the eerily lit corridor, until he comes to the room the Dai Li agent had told him about. Carefully, slowly... Zuko slides the door open, revealing a large chamber and a familiar face.

Appa sits in the middle, but starts and bellows when he sees Zuko, backing up against the wall. Zuko feels his heart ache; Appa's always been such a gentle, friendly creature... Zuko reaches up, and takes his mask off, raising his hands placatingly.

"It's okay, Appa... It's me, it's Zuko..."

Appa, to Zuko's shock and relief, calms, carefully wandering up to him and snuffling at his fingers. Zuko sighs, then bends down to examine Appa's chains, opening his waterskin and bending some of it out as he frowns down at the thick links of metal. He lowers the water with the intent to freeze it, when...

"So, what are you going to do now that you've found the avatar's bison?"

The water falls to the ground and Zuko whips around to find his uncle frowning at him from the entry way. "What do you mean? I'm going to free him, of course."

Iroh scoffs. "And then what? Keep him in our new apartment? Should I put on a pot of tea for him?!"

Zuko scowls. "I'm doing the right thing! What's your problem?"

Iroh huffs out an echoing sigh. "You cannot keep hiding from your problems! You cannot hide from your own insecurities forever, Zuko! Try to avoid it all you want, but you are still Fire Nation! You are still the son of Firelord Ozai, and brother of Princess Azula! You cannot deny those parts of you."

Zuko turns away, chest aching and face burning with... anger? Shame? He isn't sure. "That's not who I am," Zuko growls.

"It is." Iroh insists. "But you are also a waterbender. You are a refugee, and you..." Iroh pauses, emotion choking this throat. "You are my nephew, Zuko."

Zuko whips around on his heel. "I can't be both!" he yells and hears it echo through the corridors.

Iroh shakes his head, and steps forward. "You are both."

Zuko turns, and with one move, cuts Appa's chains with blades of ice.


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko frowns down at the missive his uncle has just received. It's supposedly from the palace, an offer to serve tea directly to the Earth King, and Iroh is justifiably excited. But Zuko can't ignore the feeling somewhere deep in his gut that there is something very, _very_ off about it. Iroh assures him that it's just nerves, and Zuko gives him a small, weak smile, before excusing himself, claiming that he'd like to practice his waterbending. It's what he does once he leaves, coming up on a familiar pool that he had been permitted to use for his practice, and is incredibly surprised to find that it is already occupied by two familiar faces.

Katara startles when she sees him, and the water she was bending falls back into the pool. Aang wastes no time at flinging himself at Zuko, pulling him into a rib breaking hug. Katara smiles and steps out of the pool, offering him a polite bow and kind smile instead.

"It feels like it's been ages since we last saw you, Zuko!" Katara says, and Zuko hums in agreement.

"I thought you'd have found Appa and left by now?" he asks.

Aang shrugs. "We did find Appa, but we still need to deliver the information we found in the Spirit Library to the Earth King." Aang suddenly brightens up and gently grabs Zuko's wrist. "Do you wanna come with us? You helped us figure it all out, after all! We were going to try and break in this afternoon!"

Zuko hesitates, but he's never tested his infiltration skills on something as impressive as the palace here in Ba Sing Se... And yet, those nagging fears rise in the back of his head, and he has to ask, "are you sure you want me there?"

Katara and Aang both look stricken. "Of course we want you there, Zuko!" Katara says, in a tone that sounds a little too much like Zuko's mother. "You're our _friend_. We'd never want to leave you behind!"

"And besides," a voice says from behind him, and Zuko feels his heart skip in his chest. "Another powerful bender _and_ an excellent swordsman being on our side won't hurt."

Zuko whips around on his heel to see Sokka and Toph grinning at him. Before Zuko really knows what he's doing, he's launched himself into Sokka's embrace. Sokka is initially surprised, but then laughs and hugs Zuko back tightly. "Not to mention that I-- _we_ missed you," Sokka whispers, and Zuko's heart soars.

As he pulls away and looks around at the people that have grown to become his friend, he feels guilt pool briefly in his stomach as he realizes that he may be ruining his opportunity with the Earth King...

Then he remembers the mask.

* * *

Sneaking into the Earth King's palace should not have been nearly as easy as it was. Along the way, Zuko didn't spot a single guard or Dai Li agent. And it appeared he wasn't the only one. Toph dropped back a moment and tapped on his shoulder. Zuko leaned over, careful to keep the Blue Spirit mask straight, and she whispers, "is it just me or is this place practically empty?"

"Not just you. Something's wrong... It's almost like they were expecting us."

Toph frowns, and they pause in a corridor that looks nearly identical to every other corridor. They glance down the halls, then Sokka sighs and turns to face the group. "Alright gang, let's split up. It'll be a lot faster that way, and I doubt any of us will get overpowered easily. Holler if you find the right door."

And with that, they each take a different hall. Katara and Aang go together, Toph goes by herself, and Zuko ends up walking side by side with Sokka. He's surprised just how comfortable the silence between them is. It feels familiar, and friendly. It probably helps that Zuko's heart has decided it isn't going to beat out of his chest and make a run for it, but he finds himself just enjoying Sokka's silent company.

It's not silent for long, of course. This is Sokka he's talking about.

"So... you're the blue spirit?" Sokka asks.

Zuko shrugs, and reaches up, gently tugging off the mask. "I am. Guess it's fitting, given that I'm a waterbender."

Sokka's lips tug up at the corners. "But you were wearing the mask before you discovered your bending. Aang even said you saved him, despite being enemies at the time."

Zuko smirks, but there's no real mirth behind it. He stares down at the mask as they walk. "It was for selfish reasons. At the time, I thought that if Zhao captured Aang and presented him to my father, it would eliminate any chance of me ever earning my honor back. I couldn't let that happen."

"And now?" Sokka asks, and Zuko notices that he's stopped walking.

Zuko pauses, then hooks the mask onto his belt and smiles at Sokka, and this time it's genuine. "Maybe there's more than one way to regain my honor."

A little while later, they regroup and finally find the throne room. Sokka tries to open the doors and fails, so instead Aang blows them open with a powerful gust of wind. As the doors shoot open and they run in, everyone in the room looks up at them in shock. King Kuei is sitting on his throne, and Long Feng stands beside him. Both look completely floored at their presence. Long Feng immediately has the Dai Lee restrain them, up until Aang says he's the avatar. He tells Kuei that they have proof that Long Feng has been lying to him, and that there is a war going on outside of the city.

Kuei is... skeptical, to say the least. And Zuko can't blame him; but after they show him the drill, he has Long Feng arrested, and the gang begins to fill him in on the war and what's happened in the last one hundred years. To his credit, Kuei takes it in stride. At least, as much as he possibly can. A little while later, one of the generals brings them into Long Feng's office, and offers them all something the Dai Lee were keeping from them.

For Katara and Sokka, it's a missive from their father. For Aang, it's a letter for a Guru at the Eastern Air Temple. For Toph, a letter from her mother, which Katara reads aloud for her. And for Zuko...

"It's not technically addressed to you, but we think the Dai Lee believed it was connected to you in some way." The General says as he hands over the scroll.

Zuko carefully peels it open, and reads the script. It's a letter from a man who's name Zuko doesn't recognize, but it's sent to someone that Zuko _does_ recognize. His eyes widen, and he's fairly certain his hands are shaking. Everyone is looking at him as he slowly lowers the paper, a soft smile spreading across his face. "It's addressed to my mother. She's _alive_."


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko should have expected this. He had known as soon as he read that damned note sent to the tea shop that something was off. And yet, they had come anyways. He hadn't been thinking about it, his mind set on how the Earth King would react to seeing him again, and the other part of it set on the battle plans the Earth Kingdom was drafting for the solar eclipse. He was excited, happy. The letter that was supposed to be sent to his mother was tucked away inside the blue robes he'd chosen to wear, and he found himself occasionally reaching up to feel the paper behind the soft fabrics. Iroh would smile softly when he saw him doing this, though never comment.

And now, he was standing across the hall from Azula, armed with only a knife against her, Ty Lee, Mai, and a large host of the Dai Lee. Katara was nowhere to be seen, even though he knew she should be somewhere in the palace, and he desperately wished Aang and Sokka were still here. But Aang was at the Air Temple, and Sokka with his father. His uncle had already made his escape, and was shouting for Zuko to follow him down below. Zuko knew he should jump, that they should flee the city. And at the same moment, he thought of his friends, of Katara locked away somewhere and with no one near to help her but him...

So instead, he raised the dagger, and rushed forward, already knowing that he had lost.

The cave they are being held in is dimly lit by hundreds of glowing crystals, and Zuko normally would have been delighted to take in the scenery, but locked deep underground where no one will ever find them... He has no desire to enjoy the unearthly beauty of the catacombs.

Katara kicks a rock in frustration, then yelps in pain, before turning a shart glare to the offending stone. "I cannot believe Azula got the better of us!"

"You and me both," Zuko mutters, flopping onto his back in the dust and staring at the crystalline ceiling. 

They're silent for a moment before Katara asks, "how do you do it?"

Zuko huffs out a laugh and turns his head to give her a look. "Waterbend? Kinda a dumb question, coming from you."

That gets a smile out of her, but it quickly fades. "I mean... deal with your scar. I've seen people flinch away from you because of it."

Zuko frowns, and reaches up to gently run his fingertips over the burnt flesh. A phantom of pain washes over his face for a moment, along with the memory of that Agni Kai, his knees on the stone, cold in comparison to the flickering flames that eat at his skin. The sound of gasps, of cheers, and the stony disapproval in his father's face... He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, and when he sits up and opens them he says, "I don't have a choice. Some people pity me, others fear me... But that doesn't get rid of it. I guess I've just learned to ignore them."

Katara frowns, as though thinking over it, then reaches up and pulls out a familiar vial. "I could try and heal it, if you want?"

Zuko looks up at her in shock. "You can do that? I mean- I knew you could heal but..."

Katara holds up the vial. "The water from the spirit oasis has special properties, I think it could-"

 _Boom_. The noise echoes through the cavern, and Zuko and Katara jump to their feet. Standing in the rubble of cleared boulders are Aang and Uncle Iroh. Zuko is quick to embrace his uncle, and he reaches over and grasps Aang by the shoulder before Katara comes up and knocks him down in a tight hug.

Iroh smiles and says, "you two should go help your friends. We'll join you in a moment." Aang and Katara nod and run off, and Iroh turns to his nephew. "I think you already know what I'm going to say."

Zuko laughs. "I do. And I want to thank you... If it wasn't for all the help you've given me the last three I years, I wouldn't-"

Suddenly, a mass of crystal erupts from the ground and encases his uncle. And around the corner, with two Dai Lee agents comes Azula, looking almost... bored. She glances over her older brother and smirks.

"Oh please, save the sap Zuzu. We all know what you _really_ want."

Zuko scowls, and his hands curl into fists, wishing he had his blades with him. "And what exactly is that, Azula?"

"Your honor, of course. You want to go home, reclaim the throne, prove you're not a failure, blah blah blah..." Azula examines her nails, but from the side glance she gives him, Zuko can tell she's thinking about every single word she says.

"Don't listen to her. That may have been what you desired before, Zuko, but it isn't what you want now!" Iroh says from his crystal cage. 

Azula yawns and turns to face her brother. "Are you really going to listen to our crazy old uncle? Or are you going to take back your honor?"

* * *

The catacombs are more than just crystal tunnels under the city, but part of an underground structure that must have been here for centuries, cut through with massive canals that still contain running water. The high ceiling cause quite a bit of echo as Zuko's feet pound on the stone and he comes out what might have been the town square at one point. It's full of the Dai Lee, and in the center of the fight are Katara and Aang. They light up when the see him, but their expressions quickly fall as Azula comes out a different cave, her Dai Lee agents and friends in tow.

And she's holding his Daos.

"Make your choice, brother!" she shouts, and Zuko glances between Azula with his blades...

And Katara and Aang, standing on either side of one of the canals.

Zuko breaths in deeply. There are holes that lead to the surface, and moonlight streams through them, and falls softly upon his skin. His feet are solid here, and he can hear the flow of the canals all around him. The air is cool, and he thinks he hears thunder somewhere high above them. A storm is rolling in, and Zuko can sense that rain is about to fall over the city of Ba Sing Se. If he really focuses, he can even feel the drifting clouds rolling over the horizon, but not close enough to block the moon.

Zuko clenches his fist, and shifts his feet... And washes several of the Dai Lee agents into the nearby canal. They shout in alarm, and he can see Azula's eyes widen with genuine surprise. But it doesn't last long, and she's soon shooting fire at him while Ty Lee and Mai move for Katara and Aang. Zuko blocks each shot with a wall of water, pausing between defense to whip it out at Azula or shoot icicles at her. She manages to dodge most of his attacks, but just barely. Right now, Zuko is stronger.

Until the Dai Lee get the upper hand. A large and unexpected rock hits Zuko from behind, and he stumbles forward, his water dropping onto the smooth stone. Within minutes, he, Katara, and Aang are surrounded by the Dai Lee. Aang suddenly steps away, and Zuko can see it in his eyes that they've lost... Until Aang manages to access, no, _master_ the avatar state, floating high into the air. Zuko lets out a choked laugh; they're saved, the battle is over. They've defeated Azula, they--

Lightning cuts through the air, leaving the smell of ozone and static crawling over Zuko's skin. She hits Aang right in the back, and he falls. Zuko isn't sure how they do it, but he and Katara use the last of their willpower to summon a wave. Katara reaches up to catch Aang, but Azula shoots fire and burns her wrists. She cries out in pain and alarm, and Zuko lunges forward, managing to catch Aang before he hits the stone. The wave ends, and Zuko falls to his knees. He's distantly aware of Azula's laughter, and Katara's sobs, and he thinks he's crying too.

The battle is over.

But luckily for Zuko, someone is watching over him. Iroh appears out of nowhere and manages to send Azula reeling with a blast of lightning. Zuko looks up, and he thinks he says something but his Uncle shouts at them to run, and they have no choice. Zuko uses his bending to propel them up the nearby waterfall, and seconds later, Sokka and Toph and Kuei arrive on Appa. They scramble on, and Appa takes off high into the air.

Katara reaches out and gently takes Aang from Zuko, who watches with horror. He feels like his heart has been constricted in his chest, and he watches with bated breath as Katara takes out the spirit water, and though she winces, she tries to heal Aang's lightning wound...

And succeeds.

As Aang rests, Zuko watches as Katara frowns sadly down at her wrists. He reaches down, feeling the waterskin that Azula carelessly left at his side and wonders...

"Let me see," he whispers, and Katara gives him an odd look but holds out her wrists for him anyways. Zuko pulls out a small bit of his water, and hovers hit just above her wrists. He takes a deep breath, and focuses and lowers the water...

It glows, and when he pulls it away, Katara is healed.

A storm approaches in the distance, and their only guide is the moon.


End file.
